


La Fatigue de Livejournal

by AndersAndrew



Series: Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Old Age, Russian Mafia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Livejournal n'est pas vraiment vieux. Mais il en a l'air, et il est hasbeen. Il en a assez de se battre contre la concurrence et les russes qui veulent le racheter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Fatigue de Livejournal

Livejournal était un homme précocement ridé dont la chevelure commençait à s'éclaircir. Il n'était pas à proprement parlé âgé, mais le stress l'avait usé avant l'heure : les voyages incessants en Russie, la vodka obligatoire, les discussions interminables avec des trolls et des spambots...tout ça avait fini par le rendre complètement chèvre. Il avait donc décidé de prendre quelques vacances. La vie qu'il menait n'était pas celle qu'il voulait : au fond, LJ avait des ambitions très simples, des rêves très humbles. Toute cette agitation avait eu l'attrait de la nouveauté. Il s'était gonflé d'orgueil à l'idée d'être à la tête d'un empire...et puis il s'était lassé de celui-ci, comme d'un jouet abîmé que l'on met au rebut.  
Il avait laissé à d'autres le soin de gérer son entreprise, le temps qu'il se remette un peu d'aplomb et qu'il puisse replonger à corps perdu dans les affaires.  
Il avait ainsi passé ses vacances à jouer au golf, à jardiner, à se promener en bord de mer, à aller voir ses petits-enfants et à les couvrir de cadeaux.  
Sauf qu'en revenant dans le monde du travail, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était devenu paresseux. Son travail ne l'intéressait plus vraiment, il attendait avec impatience l'heure de la quille, le week-end, les jours fériés. Chaque tâche lui prenait des heures, il devait parler à beaucoup trop de gens, rentrer en contact avec d'autres, maintenir le lien, le réseau, toujours évoluer, lutter.  
Tout cela l'épuisait complètement. Peu à peu, il arrêta de prendre des initiatives, il cessa de se battre face à la concurrence de plus en plus rude – Facebook, Twitter, Dreamwidth...  
Et il devînt hasbeen et chauve.

....

Depuis que les russes avaient racheté toutes les parts de son entreprise, Livejournal pensait être enfin libre.  
En fait, ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il comptait se mettre à la retraite. Mener ses affaires lui coûtait plus de temps et d'énergie qu'il n'était prêt à en donner. Il avait d'autres envies, celles de se consacrer à sa famille, de partir en voyage, de faire des activités artistiques, bref, d'occuper son temps à autre chose que d'accumuler des zéros sur son compte en banque, tout cela lui paraissait futile, dérisoire.  
A une époque, il avait eu de grandes ambitions. Il voulait conquérir le monde, devenir une sorte de dieu de l'internet. Il voulait rallier tout le monde autour de lui, former une gigantesque communauté dont il serait le centre.  
Mais à présent, tout cela lui semblait d'une puérilité incommensurable. Il voulait juste s'en aller.  
Sauf que les russes ne le souhaitait pas.  
« Nous avons acheté votrrre entreprise toute entièrrre. Vous faites partie de cette entrrreprise, et le contrrrat stipule... »  
Il avait été piégé par quelques petites notes en fin de contrat. C'était idiot, stupide.  
Il avait été berné. Aujourd'hui il pouvait dire adieu à sa liberté.  
« Nous avons justement de nouvelles idées pour rallier du monde à notre entreprise, Monsieur Livejourrrnal. Pour cela, nous allons avoirrr besoin de votre aide. Cela prendrrra le temps qu'il faudrrra, mais nous comptons bien faire de vous le numérrro un du réseau social. Parrr tous les moyens. »  
Adieu à son âme.

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers "Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus" est mon invention, bien que se basant sur des noms de sociétés déjà existantes.  
> Je ne touche pas d'argent pour faire la promotion de ces sociétés XD  
> Et cet univers étant ma "création", j'aimerais être prévenue si des fanworks sont faits dessus ^^  
> Merci, et bonne lecture.


End file.
